Teenage Dream
by BlackWidow10.27
Summary: Spencer Hastings G!P Spencer's secrete is exposed on accident of course, but Spencer's secrete being exposed will force Hanna's secrete to be exposed. Kind of a fluff story with not much meaning but I'm just going to go with it. Rated M just in case.


**Prologue**

**4 months ago  
**

"_Spence I still don't get it" Hanna groaned for the hundredth time that night. Spencer let out a frustrated sigh before moving away from Aria and over to Hanna who was sitting on the bed._

"_Did you break it down to algebra?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Did you put the like terms together?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Did you by any chance add them together when you should have multiplied?" Emily and Aria snickered at the exchange between the two._

"_Oh" Hanna said bashfully as she erased her work and did it over again. "Is that right?"_

"_There you go" Spencer smiles. "You know how to do the work but you always rush through it, if you do that then you'll mess up." Spencer tells._

"_Yeah yeah I got it." Hanna brushes off making Spencer roll her eyes and shake her head._

"_Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom," Spencer tells going towards the bedroom door._

"_Why not just use Hanna's bathroom?" Aria asked._

"_I don't want you guys to hear me use the bathroom." Spencer tells while continuing to the bathroom down the hall and into the bathroom._

"_She doesn't want us to hear her pee?" Hanna questions to no one in particular. _

"_Not many people want others to hear them use the bathroom." Emily tries to defend._

"_Please, she's lying." Hanna decides as she pushes away her note book and slides off the bed._

"_Where are you going?" Aria asks._

"_To find out why Spencer is lying." _

"_Hanna wait." Emily tells with no luck. Soon Aria and Emily follow Hanna out of the room and to the bathroom down the hall._

"_The door is open" Hanna whispers as she pokes her looks through the open crack along with Emily and Aria._

_Spencer lifted up the toilet seat and began unzipping and unbuttoning her jeans. The girls watched as Spencer pulled out a rather long and rather large flaccid penis and began peeing into the toilet._

"_Oh my god" Emily mouthed while Aria's eyes went wide in shock._

"_Man I've got to stop holding it in" Spencer mumbled as she threw her head back while relieving herself._

_Hanna moved a little closer to get a better look which is where things got more awkward_

"_Whoa that thing is huge!"The sound of Hanna's voice startled Spencer, making her turn around giving the girls a full view._

"_Whoa!" Emily and Aria shouted._

"_Oh!" Spencer shrieked, some of her pee landed on the floor as she quickly turned back to the toilet and putting her large penis back into her jeans then turning back to the girls, eyes wide and face pale. "Uh I- I gotta go" She stutters as she pushes past them and rushes down the stairs and out of the house, running down the road since Hanna had given her a ride to the house._

_Spencer ran and ran, feeling her lungs tightening and the piss slightly dripping down her leg seeing as how she didn't get a chance to shake. She ran down the road, stopping at a stop sign so that she could catch her breath; her phone chimed signaling a text message. She pulled it out and read the text._

'_Seems like the threesome know about your… shall we say extra luggage? Maybe they already knew, they are liars after all.' –A_

_Spencer took her phone and threw it against a tree, making it shatter before she began running off again. She ran until she came to her house, she sighed when she saw that both her parents were home, that meant that they were sure to ask why she was out of breath and why she was home so early._

_She gently opened the door and let herself in, the cool air rushing to her to say hello. She didn't see her mom or her dad so she walked further into the house._

"_You're home early" Spencer jumped at the sound of Melissa's voice. "Geez Spence what's up with you? You're more jumpy than usual."_

_Spencer didn't say anything she just closed the door behind her and walked further into the house. Melissa was in the kitchen unloading the takeout, setting plates on the table and grabbing the napkins._

"_Spencer seriously what's up with you?" Melissa asked in a slight concerned tone._

"_Huh?" Spencer asked not paying attention._

"_What happened at Hanna's?" Melissa demanded._

"_N-nothing" Spencer lied, only to fold when Melissa gave her a stern look. _

"_Everything." She sighed._

"_What do you mean by everything?"_

"_Okay, so I was helping them with their homework but then I had to go to the bathroom so I went but- didn't close the door all the way?" _

"_Spencer!"_

"_I didn't mean to leave the door open" Spencer silently defended._

"_God Spence why are you so stupid?" Melissa questioned placing her hands on the island and leaning forward._

"_I thought the door was closed." _

"_You thought the door was closed, you should have double checked especially if someone was in the house and you don't want them to know!" Melissa shouted at her younger sister. "God Spence I should've cut that thing off when I had the chance."_

_Those words made Spencer go silent and look away from her sister. Spencer felt as if Thor had just smacked her in the chest then pulled out her heart and smashed that as well. Flashbacks of that day when Melissa chased Spencer around the house with a butcher's knife came smashing back into remembrance. Spencer shivered at the thought of what would've happened if her dad didn't come home early to find Melissa trapping Spencer in a corner, ready to chop off her member; the youngest Hastings couldn't sleep for a few months which is the main reason they moved Melissa to the barn. _

"_Ouch" Spencer mumbled out, attempting to keep her tears at bay._

"_Are you crying?" Melissa asked looking at Spencer averted eyes. "God you're such a baby."_

_Spencer didn't bother speaking, there was no point. She knew exactly how her sister felt about her situation, and she also knew that arguing with Melissa would lead you into an early grave. _

"_If you're gonna go around flashing your junk, people will make fun of you; and what are you gonna do cry?" Spencer didn't respond. "Whatever."_

_Veronica and Peter came down the stairs and saw their two daughters, Spencer silently thanked them for coming down. She slightly backed away from the island, trying to get away from the thick tension between her and Melissa._

"_Spencer you're home early." Veronica said with a smile, happy that her daughter made it to dinner. "You okay?" She asked placing a hand on Spencer's shoulder, noticing that her daughter tensed under her touch and that she slightly pulled away from Veronica._

_Spencer shook her head no while turning to head up the stairs._

"_Wait we're about to have dinner" Veronica called out, only to hear Spencer barley mumble, 'not hungry'_

"_What was that all about?" Peter asked._

"_I don't know." Veronica watched as Spencer disappeared up the stairs, and then turned to her oldest daughter. "What did you do?"_

"_What makes you think I did something? It's her own fault for not closing the damn bathroom door."_

"_Wa-" Veronica was completely confused._

"_At Hanna's she went to the bathroom and didn't close the door all the way, I guess you know what happened next." Melissa spoke without care without regret as she poured herself some lemonade and drank some, enjoying the cool liquid running down her warm throat._

"_Oh my god." Peter spoke as he placed a firm hand on his hip and rubbed his forehead to relieve a bit of the built up stress."I knew this would happen at some point"_

"_What did you say to Spencer?" Veronica demanded, knowing that there was indeed more to the story._

"_What do you think I told her? I told her she should have been more responsible and should have let me cut that thing off when I had the chance."_

"_Melissa, what the hell is your problem?" Veronica shouts._

"_That was totally uncalled for; you know how Spencer feels about the whole situation why would you do something like that?" Peter demands as he folds his arms, his tired eyes fixated on his daughter who stood there with no remorse._

"_I'm just saying what the both of you are thinking. Subconsciously you wanted me to cut it off when she refused to get the surgery." Melissa nearly shouts as she slams down her empty cup, placing one hand on her hip and the other on the top of the island._

"_That's not true." Peter says._

"_Isn't it? Isn't that why you don't tell people about her birth defect? Isn't that why you try and keep Spencer out of conversation with your rich buddies? Isn't that why you almost never allow her to go to the pool or the beach? Isn't that why you almost never let her have sleepovers?" By the time she finished speaking the two parents looked down ashamed, knowing that Melissa was correct. "That's what I thought."_

"_Whether or not you're correct that's still wrong, the decisions should be Spencer's not ours, we talked about this." Veronica says in attempt to deflate the argument._

_Melissa scoffed at her mother's words. She didn't find that the way they baby Spencer was fair, granted she is a freak of nature she didn't feel that they needed to treat like china._

"_Well maybe you two enjoy being related to a fucking freak, but I sure as hell don't." And with those words Melissa turns and exits out of the kitchen door. She slams the door behind her and makes her way across the yard the barn._

_The two parents stood in silence, tired of this ongoing argument between them. They didn't know exactly how to digest Melissa words, but they knew that they were true… aren't they?_

"_Is she right Peter? Do we really treat Spencer like a freak of nature?" Veronica asks her husband, desperately hoping that he would tell her otherwise in the situation._

"_Honey how can you think that?" Peter demanded. Veronica sighs and just leans her hands on the island top. "We treat Spencer with nothing but love."_

"_But we never tell anyone about her much, why?"_

"_Because it's none of their damn business." Peter tells his wife firmly, not wanting her to blame herself or give in to defeat and believe she's failed. "We do all those things because we're her parents, we automatically want to protect her but because of her secrete we want to protect her even more. We did nothing wrong Veronica." He assured his wife who just rubbed her forehead, taking in his words._

_She knew that they sheltered Spencer and she knew that they shouldn't. Spencer is 17 and they should start treating her like one, they need to start letting her make her own decisions and let her find herself in the world._

"_I'm gonna go talk to Spencer" Veronica tells her husband as she saunters over to the stairs and slowly ascends them._

_Veronica walked down the hall until she came to Spencer's bedroom. Hesitantly she knocked on the door and called Spencer's name only to receive a, 'go away'. Veronica waited a while before opening the door and letting herself in, happy that Spencer hadn't locked the door. _

_Veronica walked into the bedroom to see Spencer lying on her large bed with her back to the door. Veronica walked further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, not speaking for she knew that Spencer would need some time to get herself together._

"_I'm a freak."_

"_No you're not." Veronica softly counters._

"_Mom, I have breasts and a penis; that spells freak to me." Spencer sadly states. _

"_Melissa's right, I should have let her cut it off."_

"_Spencer stop it" Veronica flipped her daughter onto her back to look her into the eyes; there was no way in hell she was going to let Melissa win. "Granted you are not like the average teenage girl, but you're still special. You're smart, beautiful; you can argue anything and win even if you're wrong."_

_Spencer cracked a slight smile at her mother's words, feeling a slight triumph over take her. Spencer's eyes moved from the wall to her mother's eyes that very much resembled her own. She could tell that her mom really didn't want to see her so upset, and could see that her mother's words were genuine._

"_Yea I guess." Spencer half heartedly smirked. Veronica smiles at her daughter, she felt accomplished that she was able to cheer her daughter up._

"_Listen I know your father and I haven't exactly let you be your own person, nor have we really helped you grow accustomed to being around our friends but… that's all going to change Spencer I promise you."_

"_Thanks mom." Spencer smiles up at her mother._

"_C'mon, let's go have dinner." Veronica stands up to her feet._

"_Mom I'm not really-"_

"_You need to eat Spencer; you know how you get when you don't eat."_

_The three sat quietly at the table eating their supper, Melissa came back into the house to eat which added to thick tension. Spencer sat with her arm on the table in a hunched over kind of way while eating the takeout that was ordered for the evening. Peter and Veronica were engulfed in a conversation about a case that Veronica was working, about the background and her strategy to win the case. Spencer just sat there barely eating, more so pushing around the food while her parents spoke. Granted she took bites of the food, enough to satisfy but not enough to fill her up. Melissa sat there not paying attention to her parents words, more so watching Spencer sit there hunched over and pushing around her food._

_Soon her parents noticed her silence and directed conversation to Spencer, which prompted Spencer to groan inwardly so that her parents didn't hear. Spencer really didn't want to talk but she didn't want to eat and look what happened; she knew she would have to answer whatever parental questions that were going to take place. _

"_So Spencer how's school going?" Peter asked as he cut into his piece of meat, slicing it up to his liking before stabbing it with the fork which made the delicious juice seep out some; then lifted it up to his mouth and chewing on the tender meat._

"_Good" Spencer answered, her eyes still fixated on her food as she pushed it around, hoping that they would leave it at that and not ask any more questions; but in Spencer Hastings' world she can't seem to catch a break, especially when she needs it the most._

"_Anything exciting happen at school?" Veronica questioned as she took a sip of her wine._

"_Uh… I was thinking about trying out for the basketball team since they need players. The coach thinks I'll do well which is why they asked for me personally." She says silently, but loud enough for her parents to hear her. She was thinking about trying out for the Varsity Basketball team, she always liked the sport over Hockey; the only reason she played Hockey was because her parents really liked the idea of her playing a sport that they both fancied._

"_Oh" Peter continued cutting his steak. "I didn't know you were into basketball"_

"_Yeah I guess, I mean it wouldn't hurt." Spencer continues pushing around her food. She found happiness knowing that her parents didn't mind, but more so happy that her mom was living up to her words about how they were gonna stop treating her like a child._

_Melissa scoffs. "What team will you be on, the girls basketball team or the boys?"_

"_Melissa-" Veronica started._

"_I'm just curious, it's a simple question" Melissa speaks with a mock innocent look on her face as she leans an elbow on the table while rotating her wine glass to stir up the wine. Spencer sighs and doesn't answer, just pushes around her food. "No answer?"_

"_Shut up" Spencer mumbles making Melissa smirk._

"_What did you say?" Her words only enraged Spencer even more; she didn't know what happened only that her mouth was moving faster than her brain._

"_Shut. Your Fucking. Mouth!" Spencer ordered as she rose to her feet and slammed fist on the table, startling her parents but more so Melissa for she did not expect her sister to act as such._

"_I'm so tired of you treating me like a fucking freak! You're a freak! You're the fucking freak that fucked the cop that murdered a teenage girl! You're the freak that slept with half the town including married men, so don't you dare call me freak you fucking whore!" Melissa watched as Spencer stared her down, daring her to speak or to even move._

_Spencer pushed herself away from the table and stormed out of the house, slamming the door harder than expected. She stepped onto the porch, into the night air and punched the wooden pole that held up the oning over the porch. _

"_Spencer?" She looked down the stairs to see Hanna standing there holding her cell phone. Spencer noticed the slight fear in her eyes from most likely witnessing Spencer's jab to the porch._

"_Hanna, what are you doing here?" Spencer questions the blond who held up her cell phone._

"_I tried calling but you didn't answer, so I came to see if you were okay." She spoke as she walked slightly closer to the taller girl._

"_I threw my phone at a tree, sorta shattered." Spencer answers as she comes down one step to sit down on them. Hanna remained silent, moving from one foot to the other, not certain of what to do. "A texted me after I left your house"_

_Now it was clear as to why she threw her phone at the innocent tree. Hanna watched as Spencer sat with her elbows on her knees and her good hand rubbing her bruised one. She walked closer and sat down next to Spencer, taking her bruised hand into her own and startling Spencer in the process._

"_Relax I'm just making sure it's not like broken or something." Hanna explains as she looks over the bruised hand. Spencer tensed at the feeling of Hanna touching her hand, she has always had a slight crush on Hanna and they would sometimes touch hands; but for some reason she felt strongly aroused. "Gosh Spence you could have broken it."_

_Spencer took her hand back and looked at her knuckles, flexing them and wincing when she felt slight pain._

"_I heard the argument in there." Hanna spoke silently as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's in a comforting motion. Spencer swallowed in attempt to keep herself in check and not let her hard on become strong and visible. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Spencer sighed gently and looked up to the sky, looking at the stars as she attempted to grasps her thoughts and what she wanted to say. She liked that Hanna wasn't pressing her for answers, she loved that she just laid her head on Spencer's shoulder and waited for her to speak when she was ready._

"_I never felt safe around my sister, I always felt exposed. When my parents sat me down and told me that I had a decision to either, get correctional surgery or stay how I am." Hanna looked up at Spencer whose eyes stayed looking up at the sky. "I didn't get the surgery. Mainly because I was too damn scared to cut open; and because I didn't think that there was anything to correct."_

_Hanna remained silent, finding it best not to interrupt but to ask questions when Spencer finished. Spencer kept her eyes fixated on the stars, she wasn't going to cry because this was a subject that made her go numb inside her body each time she had to talk about the situation._

"_Melissa was furious, and so were my parents I could tell by how their face twisted up after I told them. Ever since then Melissa has always had it out for me, calling me a freak, a he/she, undecided. Once when I was six she tried to chop it off with a butcher's knife." Spencer whispered out the last part. Hanna looked up at her; she could see the stony expression that was on Spencer's face. She could believe that Melissa would do all those things, and that's the part that scared her. "Ever since then I never felt safe around my own sister."_

_The two were silent for while, Hanna didn't much know what to say nor did she know what to ask._

"_Spencer, why didn't you tell us?" Hanna finally questioned. Spencer shrugs while still keeping her eyes fixated on the stars._

"_What was I supposed to say?" Spencer finally looked down into Hanna's eyes. "Hello I'm Spencer Hastings I have a penis." Her words were drenched in venom and stung Hanna once the words entered her ears. "Melissa was always busting my balls about the whole situation; I didn't exactly feel comfortable telling people."_

_Hanna chuckled making Spencer look at her with a raised eyebrow, confused as to why the blond was chuckling._

"_Busting your balls?" Hanna laughed out making Spencer roll her eyes and smile. For the first time that night she finally let out a genuine smile._

"_You know what I mean." Hanna's laughter dies down but a smile still plays on her lips. Hanna rested her head on Spencer's shoulder still keeping her arms wrapped around Spencer's slightly muscular one from all her days from the gym. She closed her eyes, not to fall asleep, but because she was content and comfortable; something she always felt around Spencer._

"_You know we don't love you any less Spencer, it just shocked us is all." Hanna told her. Spencer nodded her head gently and laid her head hesitantly on top of Hanna's, enjoying the embrace the two was in. "Is that why you never came to the slumber parties?"_

"_Yeah… I wanted to but my parents didn't want me to." Spencer explained to the blond. "That's also why I haven't been able to go to the beach or the pool with you guys, they don't want to risk me getting an erection from looking at nearly naked girls' wet bodies."_

_Hanna laughed at her friend's words, prompting Spencer to laugh as well. _

"_What, no guys are gonna give you a hard on?" Hanna joked with Spencer as if she always knew about her not so little secret, that's what made Spencer think about that text from A though she didn't let it bother her._

"_No thanks, I kinda prefer chicks." Spencer chuckled with her friend._

"_So are you gonna go back inside?" Hanna asked looking up at Spencer, waiting for an answer. Spencer just shrugged and looked at the ground. She really didn't want to; she didn't want to deal with her parents or more so Melissa. She felt ashamed that she allowed herself to get so angry and say those things to her sister._

"_I don't know." Spencer mumbled as Hanna watched her and pursed her lips together. She could tell that Spencer didn't want to go back inside, and she knew Spencer would never admit to it. Hanna stood to her feet and grabbed Spencer's hands as in attempt to pull her up from sitting. Spencer looked at her with a raised eyebrow._

"_Come stay with me" Hanna silently says while looking Spencer in the eyes._

"_I don't-" _

"_C'mon, Aria and Emily are already over there; it wouldn't be complete without you it never is." Spencer looked Hanna in the yes and chewed on her lips. She had never stayed the night at Hanna's, but she would like to; and now's her chance._

"_Sure?" Those words plastered a bright smile on Hanna's face. "I just need to go grab some clothes." _

* * *

"So exactly how does it work? Does it work like a normal… Mhmm?" Aria awkwardly asked the question, being sure to avoid using the actual word since she felt uncomfortable.

"Well yeah, I can get an erection, have sex and ejaculate… but I can't reproduce." Spencer explains.

They were all sitting in Hanna's living room eating pizza and chugging down bottle upon bottles of cream soda and Faygo. Aria and Emily were flabbergasted when they saw Hanna walk through the front door with Spencer behind her, and even more shocked when they saw Spencer with an overnight bag. The two girls were cautious about bringing up what happened earlier that day, they didn't know how to even bring it up; but thanks to good ole Hanna the tension was diffused by one of her straight forwardness by saying, 'yeah she has a dick any questions?'

Spencer watched as Aria and Emily loosened up a little after asking awkward questions, not to mock her but to get a better understanding of things, which made Spencer even more grateful that they really wanted to understand her more. She answered their questions to the best of her ability, all she had to go on was by what the doctors say, what the internet thinks and by experience; but even with those limited sources she still knew plenty.

"Don't you want kids?" Emily asked this time. She hadn't really asked questions because she didn't really want to bother Spencer, she never wants to bother Spencer because she feels that the youngest Hastings does so much.

"Yeah some day." Spencer tells as she drops the pizza crust in the box and pulls out another slice of the cheesy goodness. "The doctors say that as I get older my sperm count is likely to grow, especially if I stay healthy and take my vitamins; which is fine with me because I prefer to go through the process of having a kid instead of hijacking someone else's sperm."

Aria and Hanna snickered at Spencer's words, Emily blushed deeply and lifted the glass soda bottle to her lips to cover up her slight smile. Spencer smirked and bite a large bite of the pizza, enjoying her friend's laughter.

"Really Spence, hijacking someone else's sperm?" Hanna asks with the soda bottle to her lips that were lifted to a grin. Spencer chuckled, realizing how it sounded once Hanna repeated what was said.

"Well that's what you do when want a baby and can't have one" Spencer tells.

"Yeah but hijack?" Aria laughed out.

"Yeah whatever." Spencer smiles as she finishes off yet another slice of pizza which made it her fourth and last slice of pizza.

"So have you ever boned?" Hanna asked once she stopped laughing. Spencer and Emily, who were drinking their sodas, nearly choked on their beverages.

"Geez Hanna, trying to kill them are we?" Aria joked as she patted both Emily and Spencer's backs.

"It's not my fault they decided to drink while I was asking a question." Hanna rolls her eyes playfully and smirks at Spencer, making the teen grow slightly aroused, but was able to play it off and hid her growing hard on by picking up the platter of Brownies and placing them on her lap while picking one up.

"What was the question, have I ever boned?" Spencer asked eating a fudge filled brownie. Hanna watched Spencer, she knew; Spencer thinks she's slick but Hanna knew. Hanna has been looking at Spencer junk from the moment the pizza arrived, you couldn't really see it but you could partially see the outline of her member enough to tell that it was flaccid; but as soon as Hanna flashed her flirty sex smile she noticed that a bulge the size of a golf ball was seen in Spencer's pants.

"Yeah have you ever fooled around?" Hanna asked once again, narrowing her eyes flirtatiously as if to say, you better tell the truth Hastings. Spencer swallows the delicious treat a little harder than expected due to Hanna's narrowed eyes. The girls watch as Spencer shakes her head no, shocking them all.

"Seriously?" Aria asked, eyes fixed on Spencer.

"Yeah, surprised?" Spencer watched as the girls simultaneously nodded their heads yes. They all though that Spencer had sex already, she wasn't sure whether or not to be shocked or to be offended. "Why did you guys think that I already had sex?"

"Well come on Spence look at you." Hanna states gesturing to Spencer, looking over her choice of clothing which were dark jeans, a black v-neck and white sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail with two bangs on either side of her forehead. "Not only do you know how to dress but you also have a massive sex appeal."

Spencer blushed at her words, and at the fact that Hanna thinks that she has a massive sex appeal. She felt herself grow even more aroused and hard. She bit down on her lip and tried to steady her breathing, a technique from her therapist. 'Whenever you feel aroused just take deep breathes and count to eighty at least three times.'

"She's right Spence; lots of girls find you very attractive." Emily spoke this time. "You're sensitive which only adds more points to the board."

"And smart." Aria tells making Hanna chuckle at a thought that sparked into her head.

"Could you imagine if Spencer was sexy and dumb?" Hanna asks with a smirk making the girls erupt into giggles while Spencer just blushed away.

"You guys are mean." Spencer jokes as she picks up another Brownie.

"What about Head? Have you ever been given head?" Spencer froze in mid bite as hears Hanna's question. She has been given head before, and loved it; but she didn't answer she froze and blushed hard making the girls squeal.

"Oh my god you have!" Aria shrieks with a smile.

"Spencer Hastings you devil." Emily jokes as she nudges Spencer gently while smiling.

"When, where and with who?" Hanna questions, wanting to get every detail about this even that took place.

"Well," Spencer puts down the brownie before speaking. "I was 13 and I was cleaning the pool for the Dilaurentis, it was just me and Alison. The parents were at work and Alison was flirting with me hard, then she told me about how she knew about my secrete."

"How did she find out?" Emily asked.

"Melissa told her." Aria winced mainly because she knew that Melissa would be the one to tell someone's secrete without hesitation.

"Of course." Hanna rolls her eyes at Spencer's answer.

"So Alison gives me my payment and invites me in for lunch and to relax before I headed home."

**Flashback**

"_C'mon Spencer lets go sit in the living room, you can really feel the air condition in there." Alison tugs Spencer by the arm, pulling her from the kitchen to the living room couch; pushing her down to sit._

"_I don't know I should-"_

"_Sit there and relax?" Alison speaks with an innocent smile as she clicks the on button on the remote, making the plasma screen t.v turn on. Alison smiles flirtatiously and places down the remote then snuggles into Spencer's side. Spencer swallowed spit when Alison placed her hand on Spencer's inner thigh, griping it gently. "Do you like this show?"_

"_Jersey Shore? No way." Spencer answers making Alison smile before looking back at the t.v._

_Things had gotten quiet, and Spencer finally managed to relax and calm herself; only problem was that she getting a painful boner from Alison's hand that rested on her inner thigh. Even though Spencer wore her cargo shorts she could still fell Alison's manicured nails gently running over her inner thigh. Spencer groaned when she felt pre cum ooze out of the slit of her penis and is absorbed by her boxers; Alison noticed the change in Spencer's breathing and looked up at her._

"_Hard?" Spencer's head jerked to Alison, eyes wide both from Alison's words and because she felt herself grow harder; the bulge almost becoming noticeable._

"_What?!"_

"_To breathe is? Is it hard to breathe?" Alison finished, keeping a concerned face knowing exactly what was happening to Spencer; and she was proud to have this effect on the youngest Hastings._

"_Oh, yeah it's… kind of hot." Spencer managed to get out._

"_Because you're hard?" This time Alison smirked at Spencer when her head snapped to face Alison. _

"_Wha-"_

"_Don't worry Spence," Alison giggles as she gently strokes Spencer's Thigh. "I know about your little package." She smiled when Spencer looked at her wide eyed as she moved her hand from Spencer's thigh to cup Spencer's hardened member through the cargo shorts and leaned up to kiss and nip at Spencer's neck before whispering ever so tenderly in Spencer's ear "I can take care of that for you."_

_Without word, Alison unbuttoned the shorts and then slowly pulled down the zipper. Spencer watched as Alison bit her lip as she tugged Spencer's shorts and boxers low enough to free her raging erection and tightened balls. _

"_Whoa" Alison moaned._

_There stood proudly was Spencer's thick 9 ½ inch penis, standing proudly and boldly as if to say, 'I'm a big boy do you really wanna?' Alison got down on her knees and kneeled down in front of Spencer, taking the penis into her small warm hands; shocked that she couldn't fit her hand around it completely. Spencer cursed silently when Alison took her member into her hands as if to examine it further._

"_You're so big." Alison told as she cocked her head to the side to look at the penis a little better. "I'm gonna give you best orgasm you'll ever have in your life."_

_Spencer sucked in air when she felt Alison's mouth wrap around her penis, liking the pre-cum the dribbled out. Spencer laid her head back on the cushions and moaned deeply as Alison began bobbing her head and swirling her tongue, she moaned and gripped the back of Alison's when she felt the blonde deep throat her penis._

"_Fuck." Spencer breathed out quietly but Alison heard and smiled, loving the effect it was having on Spencer. _

_Alison took her hand and began to fondle Spencer's balls, running her nails over the hairless nuts. She deep throated again, and grazed her teeth against the shaft as she lifted her head up again. She did this three more times until Spencer cursed and gripped Alison's dirty blonde hair, holding her head in place as she came; going through what Ali promised to be the best orgasm she's ever had._

"_So good… fuck." Spencer bit down on her lip as she lifted her head too look at Alison who continued bobbing her head before swallowing the warm cum that ran from Spencer's monster penis._

_Alison lifts her head and whips her mouth then smiles at the high Spencer. She watched as Spencer breathed heavily and slowly stuffed her now soft penis in to her boxers and pulled her pants back up, buttoning and zipping them_

"_Told you it would be the best orgasm you've ever had."_

**End Flashback**

"So you and Alison?" Aria asked wide eyed.

"Yeah… sorry Em." Spencer apologized to Emily.

"Spence its fine, you didn't know about my crush and neither did I at the time." Emily tells with a sincere smile.

"I felt bad when you told me," Spencer admits, felling that shame cling to her.

"That's why you avoided me after I told you?" Spencer nodded her head. "I thought it was because you were ashamed that I liked girls."

"No, no that was not it at all." Spencer assured. "I was ashamed at myself, I felt like I invaded your territory."

"Wow, good to know, this whole time I thought it was much deeper than that." Emily smiles at her friend, feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Aww, I love it when friends find closure." Aria gawked while chewing her caramel popcorn.

"Yeah whatever, have you ever jerked off?" Hanna asked once again another inappropriate question, causing Spencer to lose color and eyes go wide.

"Hanna!" Emily shrieked at the hysterically laughing Hanna. "What is wrong with you?"

"I am officially done with 20 questions." Spencer smiles as she stands up and heads upstairs.

"Get back here Hastings!" Hanna shouts as she jumps from the couch and chases Spencer up the stairs.

Hanna stood in the kitchen pouring the pop corn into the bowl when her eyes rested on Spencer who sat at the island munching on another bag of pop corn, one that she stole from Hanna once it was cooked. Hanna took her time to take in Spencer's appearance, finding her eyes lingering on the younger Hastings' form.

Spencer wore her gym shorts, and a gray tank top. Hanna took notice to the fact that the top of Spencer's red boxers poked out from the top of her shorts making her look slightly boyish. She looked at Spencer's arm, seeing how muscular it was; enjoying the fact that it wasn't nasty muscle but subtle and attractive. She watched Spencer intently, something she usually did. Hanna would be lying if she said that she wasn't attracted to Spencer, she was attracted to the athlete in every way.

"Hey Spencer" Hanna speaks pulling Spencer's attention away from her bag of pop corn.

"Yeah?"

"You're still trying out for the basketball team right?"

"Yeah, tryouts are after school." Spencer tells. "The coach says that I'm already on the team but he wants me to show up, shoot some hoops and stuff."

"What about Hockey?"

"I never liked Hockey that was my parents." Spencer tells.

"So Spencer Hastings is gonna be a basketball jock." Hanna speaks with a sly smirk making Spencer shake her head with a smile.

Hanna looked at Spencer, loving the fact that her hair was still damp from her shower. The scent of body wash lingered from Spencer's skin and took Hanna in her senses. Hanna was glad that Aria and Emily were busy picking a movie so they wouldn't see Hanna making eyes at Spencer, and letting her eyes rake over Spencer's sculpted body.

"What about you?" Spencer pulled Hanna out of her thoughts and back to the present. Hanna looked into Spencer's broad brown eyes.

"What about me?"

"Rumor has it you're trying out to be a cheerleader." Spencer shares while placing more popcorn into her mouth.

"Rumor wrong." Hanna says with a smile while pulling out the popcorn and pouring it into the bowl.

"That's a shame." Spencer tells while standing up and walking past Hanna, only stopping to whisper ever so softly in her ear. "That would've been hot as hell."

Hanna froze at Spencer's words, finding herself slightly aroused as she watches Spencer walk into the living room to pick out a DVD with Emily and Aria. She watched the girls interact with each other , enjoying the charming smile that formed on Spencer's lips, and the slight dimples in her cheeks. Hanna had always found Spencer attractive, but now knowing that Spencer has a not so small secrete that just made her even more attracted to Spencer.

Hanna's mind drifted to the moment in her bathroom when Spencer turned around and paused her memory at the moment she saw the entire length of Spencer's penis, and man was it impressive. She loved the fact that Spence was very shy but at the same time bold, putting people in their place when needed.

"Hey Hanna we found a movie." Emily's words pull Hanna from her thoughts. She looks to see the girls in the living room popping in a DVD, or more so Spencer was popping in the DVD and hooking up wires to large television set.

"I'm coming." Hanna speaks while pouring the popcorn into a bowl so that they now had two bowls of popcorn to go around.

The girls got settled on the couch. Hanna sat in between Spencer and Aria while Emily sat on the other side of Aria.

"So what are we watching?" Hanna questions. Spencer smirks subtly before pointing the remote at the screen and pressing play.

"Silent Hill Revelation." Spencer states, prompting Hanna to stop eating and faced Spencer.

"Are you kidding me?" Hanna questions.

"Oh c'mon Hanna, it's not a slumber party without at least one horror movie." Spencer tells. "And besides it's not even that scary" Spencer says just as the previews begin.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the story, i've been watching Episodes to try and see what they act like, it will take a while for me to get their personalities down pack. It may take a while to update with school and all. Any ideas I encourage you to let me know please.**


End file.
